


Little One

by panda_desu



Series: The Lion, The Rabbit, and The Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, after all this is just a fanfic, like xiao zhan says if you think too much you'll lose, please don't think too much about the mpreg, they are not idols in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: Hey.Come over tonight?Need to talk.orHow Wang YiBo finds out he's going to be a dad.





	Little One

_Hey. _  
_Come over tonight?_  
_Need to talk._

Wang YiBo blinks at the new message from his boyfriend. The timestamp of the message is almost two hours ago. Xiao Zhan must have sent it just after Wang YiBo left his phone inside his locker in his team’s changing room. He rereads the text. It’s not like he has many experiences when it comes to relationship but he heard enough that ‘Need to talk’ is usually not a good thing. In panic, he racks in mind to remember did he do or say something that might possibly put him in trouble with his boyfriend. Shit. They’ve only started dating each other a couple of months ago after two years of knowing each other and another year of dancing around each other trying to figure out their feelings. They have never got into a fight. Intense arguments, sure but Xiao Zhan is never angry with him. Annoyed or exasperated, mostly.

Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, he types a reply.

_Hi, Zhan-Ge. _  
_Sorry. I just got your message now._  
_Yeah. I can come over_.

Xiao Zhan replies immediately.

_Okay. _  
_Cool._  
_See you, then._

Xiao Zhan doesn’t end it with his usual ‘love you, Bo-di’. Wang YiBo bites his lips even harder and hisses when he almost make his lip bleeds. He licks his lips.

***

Wang YiBo is sure his brain just short-circuited then frantically trying to restore and process and react only to fail miserably. He can feel all of his body stiffens and he’s looking at Xiao Zhan like that boyfriend of his just grew another head - another pretty head.

So, just like a cultured and educated creature as he is, Wang YiBo’s first reaction is, “What?”

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath, his arms are still crossed in front of his chest like he’s been trying to defend himself against something. Probably Wang YiBo. He finally moves to take something from a stack of papers on top of his computer desk where he’s been standing near by. He hands over a piece of Polaroid like picture to Wang YiBo who takes it with a trembling hand.

At first, Wang YiBo can’t figure out what it is. The picture is black with a greyish patch in the middle and some blots of black. Some information are printed on the edges of the picture: series of numbers he can’t understand the meaning of, a name of a hospital, a date, and Xiao Zhan’s name. Right then, his brain decides to function again and he suddenly knows what it is.

He clutches the ultrasound picture with both hands now while his brain goes: _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuc_k.

“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan says quietly.

Wang YiBo looks up. Seeing Xiao Zhan’s expression of grimace mixed with a little bit of amusement and something else, he realizes he just said that out loud. “Sorry, Zhan-ge. I just...this is… Fuck. Sorry! I…”

Xiao Zhan takes the picture from Wang YiBo’s hand. “I don’t blame you.” He says, looking at the picture for a second. He puts the picture down on the computer desk again. “My first reaction was not much different. I had to apologize to the obgyn.” Xiao Zhan tries to laugh but it doesn’t really reach his eyes.

They fall into silence. Wang YiBo forces his brain to think properly. He moves his head to wipe the sweat from the side of his face with his shoulder. He blinks. He hasn’t realized that he’s been sweating. He uses both of his hands to wipe his face and then wipes his hands on his jeans. His throat is also very dry. He tries to clear it as he reaches for Xiao Zhan’s hands. Wang YiBo can’t tell is it his or Xiao Zhan’s hands that are cold. His thumbs gently rubs across Xiao Zhan’s knuckles. He clears his throat.

“It’s mine?” he asks, voice hoarse.

“I don’t remember letting anyone else fucked me in the past year..” There’s a knife in there, Wang YiBo is sure.

“Sorry!” Wang YiBo immediately squeezes Xiao Zhan’s hands. “Sorry, Zhan-ge.” he murmurs. “I’m just--- I’m so _confused_.”

Xiao Zhan decides to take pity of his boyfriend and squeezes back. “Well, you’re not the only one.”

Hearing that, Wang YiBo closes their distance, standing so close to Xiao Zhan. For the first time that night, he takes a good look at Xiao Zhan’s face. If Wang YiBo is confused, he can’t imagine how Xiao Zhan must have felt the first time he found out. Xiao Zhan must be terrified. A little bit unsure, Wang YiBo releases Xiao Zhan’s hands and opens his own arms. He’s more than glad when Xiao Zhan leans in and allows him to hug him.

Xiao Zhan throws his own arms around Wang YiBo’s back and his hands grab the fabric of Wang YiBo’s shirt. His face is shrugged into the crook of Wang YiBo’s neck. Wang YiBo squeezes his boyfriend as he buries his nose into Xiao Zhan’s hair.

“What are we going to do, Zhan-ge?” he asks again after a moment.

Xiao Zhan’s hands move to rest on Wang YiBo’s chest and uses them to make a distance between them although not pulling away completely. He searches for Wang YiBo’s eyes and locks their gazes. Wang YiBo is completely mesmerized at the determination that’s currently taking over the bewilderment, confusement, and fear in Xiao Zhan’s eyes.

“I’m going to keep it.” He says decidedly.

Wang YiBo draws a deep intake of breath. “Then, I---”

Xiao Zhan stops him by putting his fingers in front of Wang YiBo’s mouth. He shakes his head. “I had time to think and this is my decision. I let you know because it is your right to know. Whatever you decide, Bo-di, I won’t hold it against you.”

Wang YiBo opens his mouth to reply but immediately closes it. He looks at Xiao Zhan with a frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Xiao Zhan touches Wang YiBo’s cheek. He offers a small appeasing smile to his boyfriend. “I mean, you don’t have to worry about it. You know me enough to know that I’m capable of supporting this child and me by myself.”

He can feel anger prickling on his skin. He grabs Xiao Zhan by his upper arms. “Are you telling me to go away?” He narrows his eyes at Xiao Zhan. “Zhan-ge!!”

Xiao Zhan winces but his look is dead serious when he looks at Wang YiBo again. “Wang YiBo, this is a totally different commitment than dating. It’s for a lifetime and you can’t get away or back away from this!”

“What? You think I don’t intend to stay with you forever?” He snaps. His grip on Xiao Zhan’s upper arms tightens. “Or do you think to just indulge me for some time then dump me after I’m no longer able to amuse you, Zhan-ge? Is that it?”

“Don’t you dare, Wang YiBo!” Xiao Zhan breaks away from Wang YiBo’s hold, returning anger with equal heated warning. “You know I love you!”

“Then trust me when I say I want to go through this with you!”

Xiao Zhan blinks at Wang YiBo. Wang YiBo does the same.

“What?” It’s Xiao Zhan’s turn to ask.

Wang YiBo clears his throat again. Slowly, he takes Xiao Zhan’s hands in his again. He nods his head, as if to convince Xiao Zhan but more to convince himself. “I’m still confused. And terrified. But, Zhan-ge,” he looks into Xiao Zhan’s unsure eyes, “I do want this, too.”

“You do?” Wang YiBo doesn’t blame Xiao Zhan for doubting.

A nod. “To be honest, this is waaay too early than what I had in mind but, yeah, I do want this for us.”

Xiao Zhan looks at him for a long moment then Wang YiBo can see when the usual shine of tease and amusement is creeping back around the edges of Xiao Zhan’s eyes. He shuffles and presses his face against Wang YiBo’s cheek. “Then, how early did you plan it in your head, Bo-di?”

Wang YiBo can’t help but smiles too when the endearment is back. “Not in another three years, at least.”

“Oh? You have planned to make me pregnant by the time I’m 31?” Xiao Zhan sounds totally amused.

“And I will be 25 so it’s perfect for both of us. OW! Why did you hit me?!” Wang YiBo retaliate by hitting Xiao Zhan on his back.

Xiao Zhan hisses. “How could you hit a pregnant person, Wang YiBo? So cruel!”

Wang YiBo refuses to back down. He pouts at his boyfriend. “You hit me first.”

“Fine. No hitting each other from now on.” Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. He then looks at Wang YiBo again, once more looking for assurance. “Are you really, really sure, Bo-di?”

“Yes.” Wang YiBo’s answer now comes in more resolutely. “I will do right by you, Zhan-ge. Let me help you.”

Xiao Zhan snakes his long arms around Wang YiBo’s neck. One of his hand rests on Wang YiBo’s nape, his fingers clenching and unclenching Wang YiBo’s hair there. He’s now looking at his boyfriend with so much love in his eyes. He touches their foreheads together before leaning in for a kiss.

“I love you, Zhan-ge.” Wang YiBo whispers between the kiss.

“Hmm. Love you too, Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan smiles and moans when Wang YiBo deepens the kiss. He yelps when Wang YiBo suddenly hauls him up on his shoulder like a potato sack. “Wha--? YiBo, put me down!”

With much effort, Wang YiBo brings them into the bedroom and he throws Xiao Zhan rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Wang YiBo wastes no time climbing the bed too and making his way in between Xiao Zhan’s legs. He grips Xiao Zhan’s wrists and holds them down against the mattress as he swoops down to kiss Xiao Zhan again.

“Wait - ahh.. wait, wait!” Xiao Zhan tries to interrupts when Wang YiBo trails kisses along his neck. Wang YiBo looks up with an annoyed look on his face and his pout is back. Xiao Zhan kisses it away. “Shouldn’t you try to convince me more first?”

Wang YiBo smirks. “This is me convincing you, Zhan-ge.” He lets go one of Xiao Zhan’s hand so he can start to unbuckle Xiao Zhan’s pants. His hand then slips inside Xiao Zhan’s boxer and Xiao Zhan moans as his hips buckles to lean more into the touch. Wang YiBo’s smirk grows wider. “No condom. I’m giving us twins.”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. “Stupid.” he chides but with no real negativity. If anything, he’s feeling so touched right now. He was so scared and almost certain that he will go through this alone. He guesses he’s underestimating Wang YiBo about this. Wang YiBo is right, Xiao Zhan should’ve trusted him more. Xiao Zhan figures he’s going to do just that from now on. He touches Wang YiBo’s face and when Wang YiBo looks up, Xiao Zhan kisses him.

“Do you know that this position is bad for me, Bo-di?” He whispers into Wang YiBo’s ear, purposefully moaning right into his ear. “Let me on top.”

Wang YiBo growls. He ravishes Xiao Zhan’s mouth as he turns them over. “I’m really going to give us twins, Zhan-ge.”

“Whatever you say, Bo-di.”

***

Xiao Zhan is standing on the balcony, absentmindedly enjoying the evening breeze. His hands are holding a huge cup of tea which he sips casually. Carefully, he leans his upper body against the railing but his movement is soon halted by a pair of arms circling around his middle that gently pulls him further away from the railings and into a warm hug as his back presses against a chest.

“What are you doing, Zhan-ge?” a deep familiar voice chides softly against his ear.

Xiao Zhan tries to hide the shudder that runs through his spine. “Hmm? Enjoying the view, I guess?” He answers with a light laugh. “I think she likes the evening.” He says as he touches his swollen belly.

“_She_?” Wang YiBo looks down at Xiao Zhan’s belly. Gingerly, he touches the side of Xiao Zhan’s belly. “Oh, right! You did go to the hospital today. So, it’s a girl? We’re getting a girl?” For some reason, he feels so excited he jumps on the balls of his feet.

Xiao Zhan pats Wang YiBo’s cheek. “Yes. Stop being so excited.”

  
“Whyy?? Can’t I get excited about my daughter??”

“_Our_ daughter.” Xiao Zhan corrects him. “It’s just she seems to be able to sense whenever you get so excited around me and she will wake up and she will start moving and kicking. I don’t really enjoy it, you know. Especially not when I’m trying to have a rest or need to concentrate on work.”

Wang YiBo smirks triumphantly. “Ha! I know she will take after me! But, little miss,” Wang YiBo says, lowering his head over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, he pats Xiao Zhan’s belly, “only I get to annoy Zhan-ge for now, okay?”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes and elbows Wang YiBo’s stomach when he feels a little movement inside. “See?” Xiao Zhan glares at the younger man. He rubs his belly. “Don’t listen to him. Go back to sleep, little one.”

The little one makes a couple more movement before settling down. Wang YiBo, whose hand is still on Xiao Zhan’s belly during all that, looks so awed. He always looks like that when Xiao Zhan tells him the baby awakes and moving. Sometimes he even presses his ear against Xiao Zhan’s belly, trying to listen if he can hear any sound the baby might make. Every time he does that, Xiao Zhan will sighs in exasperation while fondly running his hand on Wang YiBo’s head. Really, it starts to feel like he has an overgrown child already.

Xiao Zhan leans back against Wang YiBo’s chest and Wang YiBo hugs him a bit tighter. Wang YiBo nuzzles his nose against Xiao Zhan’s hair, deeply inhaling the pleasant scent of Xiao Zhan’s shampoo. “I’m going to marry you after this, Zhan-ge.” he declares suddenly.

It’s like all other noises just die down and his ears are ringing but Xiao Zhan hears that clearly. He’s sure Wang YiBo can feel how his heart thumb loudly inside his ribcage and as if sensing it, the child awakes again. Xiao Zhan closes his eyes, rubbing his belly to calm the child and his own erratic heartbeat. He bumps his head against Wang YiBo’s gently.

“You better get me a very nice dowry, Bo-di.” he murmurs.

“I will, Zhan-ge. Just you see.”

“I believe you, Bo-di.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! 
> 
> This is a product of late night musing with fellow bjyx friend and since I'm currently writing a [wangxian mpreg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459813), why not? 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
